


Calm down

by kiddiluna



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: Levi knew Eren was unstable, so in order to stabilize him he gives him strict orders.





	Calm down

Levi stood across from Eren who was tied down in his cell. He had recently had an accident when training in his titan form. “Are you awake in there, brat?” Levi asked as he approached the bars. Looking inside he could see that Eren was gripping at his chest.

“Hey!” Levi called out to him once more but he did not get a response from him. He grabbed the cell key from his back pocket and went inside the cell. Approaching the shift he could see that Eren’s eyes were clenched tight, as he closed his eyes and he was panting heavy. Crouching down to be at his side, he grabbed Eren and made him lay onto his back. 

“Oi, brat.” Levi said lightly tapping his cheek. When Eren’s emerald green eyes were visible, Levi told him to follow his breathing. In. Out. In. Out.

Eren’s breathing finally stabilized. He tried to pull away from him but Levi held onto him tight not allowing him to move.

“It's alright. I will protect the both of us.” he reassured, Eren let the tension roll out of his body and started to drift off to sleep.

“Night brat.” Levi said ruffling his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if you have time come check me out on discord: https://discord.gg/GGzjPHz  
> Hey if you have time come check me out on  
> 


End file.
